


Reading

by Mitaukano



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitaukano/pseuds/Mitaukano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a quiet evening at home Erza, reflects on her feelings for Lucy when she finds that Lucy has fallen asleep next to her.<br/>I don't own Fairy Tail or these characters, I just ship them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading

Gentle, rhythmic breathing, is what eventually caused Ezra to close the book she had been reading. The warm glow from the wall lamp and hanging candelabra were barely enough to chase out the darkness that had slowly swept over the land. It was late of course; she checked the small clock resting on the table next to her. Half past 11 at night, typical, this often happened when she had a good book in hand. But rarely so and, with the slightest smile playing on her lips, when she had company though her usual companions were generally not allowed to step one foot into her room, she had the sneaking suspicion that if Gray and Natsu were allowed to visit more often she would have to repair the woodwork on a regular basis. Lucy was a different matter altogether. Her fingers had absently found their way into Lucy’s soft blonde hair. She couldn't blame the girl it had been a rather dry history book, but Lucy had insisted on reading along quietly, and Ezra had very little reason to say no to her friend. Granted, and at this Erza had the decency to grimace, she did barge into Lucy’s small home on a regular basis, use her bath, and help Natsu and Gray devour her food. Lucy always took the abuse well enough, and they always ended up with something akin to a party by the end of the night. Her hand had not ceased its stroking; and with a start she withdrew it her face unreadable. Erza’s mind was another matter though, the last few weeks had been telling for her emotionally. She, like many others in her guild, had developed something of a crush on Lucy.  
These sorts of feelings were not unfamiliar to her; she had in the past had two other such crushes, the most recent, and of course like the other unrequited, had been on Mira Jane. That romance had never resulted in much else than a few hurried kisses during their mid-teens, circumstances had not allowed them to go much further after Lisanna’s death Mira had unofficially ended the whole affair. Ezra had been hurt, but understood that Mira was in no place to emotionally commit to anyone but family right now, she always held out the hope that perhaps one day she and Mira might… but that had been before Lucy. Lucy who had walked into her life shortly after she had walked into the guild hall, Ezra had at first thought Lucy to be a rather odd addition to her guild. Someone who seemed a bit too normal to belong to Fairy Tail, she wasn't a drunk, a pervert, smoker, or anything like the regular oddballs the master seemed to pick up. As time went on, and the adventures became more dangerous, Ezra had found herself enjoying her adventures and later time off with the girl two years her junior.  
She sighed closing her eyes for a moment and pulling her mind away from this sort of reminiscing. The fact remained that this again seemed to be another of Ezra Scarlet’s ill-fated romantic endeavors. Though truly no romance had yet begun between her and Lucy, and she very much doubted it would happen as she thought of how close Lucy was to Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Levy. It wasn't so much that she felt Lucy could never have feelings for another woman. No it was quite the contrary, Ezra was sure that Lucy, who at times looked absolutely petrified when Ezra was in a temper, could never have romantic feelings towards her specifically. With these disconcerting thoughts causing her to focus inward, Ezra failed to notice Lucy stretching and opening her eyes. It took her a full three minutes of brooding to realize she was now the focus of intense contemplation herself, and with a slight jump she turned and forced a smile to her lips before she spoke.  
“Did you sleep well? I’m sorry I didn't wake you; I had only just realized that you were no longer reading along with me.” She hoped that sounded convincing, actually it probably did sound convincing. Ezra had quite the legendary poker face at times. Lucy however was playing with several strands of her own hair her eyes still a bit fuzzy with sleep but still fixed on Erza’s face. Which by now had started to gain some color in response to those two very lovely blue eyes that Lucy seemed determined to keep fixed on her.  
“What is it?” Anyone else might have begun to stammer at this point, or begun to discuss some irrelevant topic. Ezra, however, was far too old for such childish romantic fumbling’s. She began to look at Lucy as intently as the younger woman regarded her, and she was quite stunned when Lucy spoke quietly her fingers still within her own hair.  
“You know, Erza, I never realized how gentle you could be. It’s nice.” She smiled up at the redhead and proceeded to lay her head in Erza’s lap eyes closing once more. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I haven’t gotten a good night’s sleep in days thanks to Natsu and Grey breaking into my room all week long.” And fell quite promptly back to sleep.  
Ezra sat for several minutes too stunned to do much other than look down at the now, once more, sleeping Lucy. Her mind stuck on that brief exchange of words.  
“She thinks I’m gentle.” And with that Erza Scarlet proceeded to pick up her book, a real smile coming to her lips now. Gentle was a start at least. She was pretty sure gentle was a good start.


End file.
